It's just a word
by gsrfan1
Summary: Harvey uses a variety of words to describe Mike, Kid, Rookie and his all time favourite puppy, but he finds it's the words other people, and Mike himself use, that have the most meaning. Almost like a 5 and 1 fic, with Harvey's reactions to some particular words and then him using a word of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: It's just a word

**Summary**: Harvey uses a variety of word to describe Mike, Kid, Rookie and his all time favourite puppy, but he finds it's the words other people, and Mike himself use, that have the most meaning. Almost like a 5 and 1 fic, with Harvey's reactions to some particular words and then him using a word of his own.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or anything to do with the show.

**Rating**:

**Pairing**: Harvey/Mike

**Chapter 1 - Orphan**

"Look I know I'm good but I don't think even I can find someone to cover your daughter's piano lesson in less than 2 hours," Harvey said into his cell phone, his client having just announced that his daughter's tutor was sick and that he had to watch her for the afternoon.

'_Seriously, this guy makes billions of dollars a year and doesn't hire a nanny for things like this,' _Harvey thought as he rolled his eyes at Mike who was approaching.

"I can do it," Mike said as he took a seat,

"Tom I'll call you back in 15," Harvey said his focus turned to Mike,

"So want to me tag along and babysit?" Mike asked, moving Harvey's baseball between his hands to hide his eagerness….poorly.

"Since when do you play the pian?," Donna asked from behind them, of course having heard the entire conversation.

"Why, need some more information for the secret file you have on me?" Mike joked,

Harvey smiled as he took a seat and watched the Mike and Donna show, he'd never admit it but he liked the way that Mike had grown comfortable enough to banter with her. He was finally over the house training stage of their relationship, although, one wrong move and Donna would lock the puppy out of the house for sure.

"Simple really," Mike continued taking a step towards the window, sensing that despite his deflection Donna's question required an answer, "I was an 11 year old orphan at a new school with an IQ higher than my teachers, I had plenty of free time,"

Harvey was taken aback, not that he showed it, at the way that Mike said the word, so matter of factly. There was no pleading look of 'pity me' in his eyes as there so often was when he wanted sympathy or a pat on the shoulder. Mike always needed positive reinforcement but he was happy to wave that word around as if it meant nothing and brush it by like any other conversation.

"What?" Mike asked as they just stared back at him.

Harvey looked to Donna who had now moved further into the room, silently begging her for help. She took the hint, Harvey might be thinking what she was but it would break so many of his 'caring' rules to show it.

She didn't get her boss sometimes, he'd well and truly showed that he cared for Mike just weeks before by risking his job, but actually caring to his face would take a few more well aimed shoves in the right direction.

"You've never said that before," she explained gently,

"I'm pretty sure I've told you guys I'm a genius before," Mike joked poorly knowing exactly what she meant. He had never meant for that word to come out, he had come to accept it but he knew the reaction other people had. The looks on their faces proving that not even they were immune.

He turned to Harvey, so used to taking his cue from him, wanting to know how he should play the situation but was surprised at what he saw. No emotion crossed Harvey's face as was standard but he was leaning forward in his chair, elbows on the desk, practically hanging on to Mike's every word.

'_Since when is he interested in anything I have to say…..and I'm so gonna get it when he realises what sitting like that is doing to his suit.'_

"Orphan," Donna offered up, her voice barely audible, as though whispering it would lessen the impact.

"Oh that," Mike said trying to cover up his mistake with non-chalance.

'_That_?' Harvey thought, his mind in shock as he fought to keep his face in check. How could someone so young be so jaded? '_Maybe if you bothered to take an interest in him you would know.'_

The room remained silent as the three of them stared each other down waiting for someone else to speak,

"It's just a word," Mike conceded, gathering up his files and heading to the door, he really didn't want to get into this any further. One probing question from Harvey and his whole façade would break.

It wasn't just a word, it was **the **word. The one that had hung over him for more than half his life, the one that made every one who heard it look at him like he was about to shatter. The one that made him feel like he actually might.

'_Come on Mike," _he said psyching himself up as he walked down the corridor, _"you're more than the word, it only defines you if you let it,"_ he told himself,

'_Don't let it.'_

XXXXX

"He didn't mean to say it," Donna said as they watched Mike walk away,

"I know," Harvey said, a rare flicker of emotion in his eyes, "but it's what he is so there's no point dwelling on it," he added almost harshly to cover up his mistake.

"Don't you dare do that," Donna ordered, "it hurt you just as much as it did me to hear him say it….and to accept it so easily,"

Harvey sighed as he stood to meet her eye level,

"I know," Harvey just repeated defeated, how could one word cause so much trouble. He called the kid names all day and Mike never batted an eyelid, but hearing Mike say that one word about himself had broken a part of Harvey he didn't know he had.

He felt so protective of him now, like he had of his little brother when he had been bullied in school. Images of a young Mike sitting alone in his room practicing the piano raced through his mind, sad blue eyes and scruffy hair piercing his thoughts.

"So what are you going to do," Donna asked,

"There's nothing I can do, Donna, his parents are gone, nothing I can do will change that,"

"No," Donna smiled sadly, "but you can to prove to him that even though he's an orphan, he hasn't lost everyone,"

Harvey sat back in his chair as Donna left the room, contemplating her words he found himself wanting to help Mike. Not an uncommon feeling, he'd helped him so much already at the firm, but helping on a personal level was something he had never felt the urge to do before and wasn't sure he even knew how to.

"Donna, call Ray," Harvey said through the intercom as he picked up his cell phone, "the meeting with Tom is back on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews :) Good news for you guys, assuming you continue to like the fic, I already have a sequel planned (in my head). It's along the lines of words that Harvey, can't or won't say and how they affect other people, namely Mike. Can't say more at the moment as spoilers for this fic.**

**Hope you like the chapter**

**Chapter 2 - Freak**

"Come on Ross, get your freak mind moving. Louis wants me to have those briefs done by this afternoon," Kyle demanded hanging over the top of Mike's cubicle.

'_Well here's a novel thought, how about doing them yourself,_' Mike's mind retorted taking objection to the word 'freak''_…..genius is a better fit if you don't mind.'_

"Freak," Mike said instead, "is that the best you can do? ….you know what that's it," he continued pointing at Kyle with his pen, "I'm getting you a word a day calendar for your birthday…..oh no no please, no need to thank me," He said as Kyle started to speak, "really its for my benefit, if I'm going to be insulted I should at least be insulted originally, I mean that's the fourth time today someone has called me a freak, 2nd only to loser which is in the top spot with 6 entries and just beating out geek, which I'm sorry to say is sitting at number 3 with just one use."

Mike shook his head in mock sadness at the word's poor rating while Kyle just glared at him, the humour clearly lost on him.

Harvey stayed in his 'supervision' spot in the corner out of sight, he didn't care what Donna said, it didn't count as spying.

He knew that Mike was an orphan, everyone did, but he had never really stopped to think what that word meant, what kind of impact that would have on someone so young. How much life would have changed for an 11 year old Mike, how much life would have changed _him_.

Harvey smiled at Mike's comeback, it was witty and up there with some of his own but he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of sympathy for him when he heard all the things people said about Mike during the day, it wasn't even noon yet.

'_Freak_,' Harvey thought, _'How many times had Mike had to hear that in his life just because he was different…special. Why can't people just accept him for the brilliant, kind, caring genius that he is,' _

'_Gushing much Harvey,_' the tougher side of him kicked in, _'why don't you just marry the kid and then you can fight off all the mean associates for him and kiss it better.'_

Harvey shocked himself at his final words, did he really want to do that? Since when did he see Mike that way? It was no secret to himself that he was gay but Mike was….Mike. He couldn't have fallen for him…..could he?

"Mike," Harvey snapped, the confusion he was going through coming out as frustration, "when you've finished your little play date get your things and meet me and Ray at the car….just encase you weren't sure," he added over his shoulder as he walked away , "that means now."

"Ooooh, someone's in trouble." Kyle taunted while Harvey was still in ear shot. "better make it up to Daddy before you get grounded."

Mike just stared after Harvey ignoring Kyle's taunts, he'd known that the episode in Harvey's office was going to have consequences but he really hadn't expected it to make Harvey angry at him.

'_It's not like I started crying all over his suit or anything.'_

XXXXX

"About damn time," Harvey said by way of a greeting when Mike raced out to the car,

"I was two steps behind you," Mike said almost out of breath still confused by Harvey's attitude.

Harvey softened slightly as the wounded look returned to Mike's eyes, unbeknownst to Mike, Harvey had heard Kyle's 'Daddy' comment and had spent the time it took for Mike to get out to the car agonizing over whether he should say anything.

As they settled into the back seat Mike answered the question for him by staring out the window and avoiding Harvey's gaze. He looked so small in the large car and Harvey didn't have the heart to bring up a topic he knew would hurt him.

"So where are we going?" Mike finally worked up the courage to ask,

"_I'm _going to meet _my _client," Harvey said, silently relived that Mike had made the first move, " you're…..how did you put it…..babysitting. I hope you've been practising because I hear Tom's daughter is a virtuoso."

"I wasn't too bad myself," Mike grinned giving in to Harvey's playful teasing, the closest he would ever get to an apology for the snarky attitude Harvey had given him earlier. "I was the star pupil in my Mom's class, although she was probably biased…she was a music teacher," he explained at Harvey's blank expression.

Mike remembered how he'd hated it at first, he'd always wanted to just hide in the corner and read instead of sitting at the piano that always felt too big for him, but his mother's smile had always won him over and convinced him to give it a go. After she had died he'd kept playing, not to remember her because with his mind he could never forget, but to carry on what she had started and feel her with him when he felt alone.

A few moments of silence passed between them, Harvey didn't know what to do, should he ask about her or not. Mike had bought her up but that didn't mean he was comfortable talking about the past.

'_Show him he's not alone,_' Donna's words reminded him,

Harvey opened his mouth to speak but noticed that Mike had already turned back to the window, he'd blown his chance. Mike reached down into his pocket as his phone started beeping and quietly cursed.

"What?" Harvey asked, using any excuse to restart the conversation.

"Nothing, just a reminder that I was supposed to visit my grandmother at lunch, but…." he stopped gesturing to the car indicating that of course he now wasn't able to make it.

"We can stop in after the meeting," Harvey offered up almost nervously, stepping into unfamiliar territory,

"Are you feeling alright," Mike asked after doing a double take, "or has my freaky mind finally imploded on me?"

Harvey grimaced slightly at that word again and almost kicked himself when he realised that Mike had seen it.

"It's just a word Harvey," Mike said as he finally understood that he had heard Kyle taunting him earlier and given the previous orphan incident Harvey was feeling uncharacteristically sorry for him.

Harvey fumed on the inside as he got the feeling that Mike had told himself that little catchphrase so many times in his life. Looking at the acceptance in Mike's eyes he crumbled and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"You're not a freak," Harvey knew that Mike wouldn't accept this, it was always easier to believe the bad things than the good but felt the need to reassure him anyway.

'_Where the hell did that urge come from?'_

Mike could have sworn that his jaw literally hit the floor in full on cartoon style as Harvey turned away clearly trying to figure out what the hell he had just done. Mike smiled as he stared back out of his own window knowing that he would be reliving those words when he got home, and when he woke up in the morning and pretty much every moment of his life from then on.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Sorry It's been a few days, have been super busy with packing and decorating ready for when I move house. Updates may end up being weekly for a bit. Hope you continue to enjoy x**_

_**Chapter 3 - Michael**_

"We don't have to go," Mike said as Ray took the exit to his grandmother's home, he had initially loved the idea of showing Harvey off to his Grammy but was now feeling apprehensive. She was bound to bring up his little crush or play some kind of game with them and that just meant disaster for everyone.

"No it's fine," Harvey said, taking in how skittish Mike looked, "you did good in there," he added, remembering how hard it had been to concentrate with the sounds of Mike and Zoe's playing coming through the house.

'_You're falling way too hard for this kid,'_

Mike knew he should say thank you for the rare compliment but for once his usually active mind was a vast empty space so he just stared blankly at Harvey.

"Besides its about time I met the infamous Grammy, I half expect her to be sewing you a Red Hood to wear on your bike," Harvey teased, slipping back into to easy banter.

"Yeah cos my life is totally a fairy tale," Mike joked, but stilling at the look on Harvey's face, Mike hadn't meant his comment the way Harvey had taken it and covered with, "so what are you in this story, the big bad wolf?"

Harvey relaxed a little at the joke, " You better believe it, " he said flashing his best evil grin.

"So who's Donna?" Mike asked, enjoying the light atmosphere that had taken over the car,

" A princess of course," Harvey said cocking his head in a 'I can't believe you actually asked that' way.

"There are no princesses in Little Red Riding Hood, trust me I know," Mike said pointing to his temple.

"Maybe not in your version," Harvey winked,

"I wish you hadn't said that," Mike playfully grimaced, "Now I've got images of you and Donna playing some weird kind of fairytale dress up….thanks."

"It's your mind," Harvey laughed not taking on any of the responsibility,

"I'm a visual guy," Mike defended,

'_Too bad you didn't picture you and me in those scenes," _Harvey thought fighting back the tingle that ran through him.

"We're here," Mike said leaning forward to Ray, putting his hand just a little too close to Harvey's. If questioned he would swear it was an accident but in truth the banter and the look in his Harvey's eyes had bolstered his confidence and he was feeling brave.

XXXX

"Michael, sweetheart, you made it," Grammy smiled as Mike leaned in to hug her, Harvey waiting in the doorway, "Oh and you bought your _friend_."

"Your confidence in my showing up is so comforting," Mike bantered back, he'd always loved the easy way they had with each other, "and he's not my friend Grammy, he's my boss,"

Harvey felt a slight pang of regret as he heard that,

'_Since when do you want to be his friend? Since when do you want to be __**anybody**__'s friend?….._

"Please take a seat, Mr. Specter is it?" Grammy said gesturing to a spare chair, knowing full well who he was but it didn't hurt to let the opposition think they had the upper hand.

"Harvey," he corrected laying on the charm,

Edith shot Mike a look as if to say, '_Ah….now I get why you're so smitten._' Mike just flushed and looked at the floor as Harvey gave him a puzzled glance.

"So," he started soberly desperate to change the subject,

"Oh please Michael, don't lecture me," Edith teased, knowing what that tone of voice meant,

"I'm not lecturing you," Mike defended, his voice strong but not harsh "but we agreed that if I got another call in the middle of the night that we were going to talk about this. You've got to take your pills Grammy you know what happens when you don't."

Harvey sat back in his chair and marvelled at the change in the person before him, gone was Mike Ross, 1st year associate and in front of him was 'Michael' an entirely different person with a whole different set of problems. A man, not a kid, as he so often called him, that was clearly woken in the middle of the night on a regular basis to come and take of his grandmother, who had more things on his shoulders than Harvey had ever really appreciated before.

Mike seemed to have forgotten Harvey was there as he continued trying to convince his grandmother that the nurses weren't trying to poison her. Harvey could tell they were playing with each other and that he and his grandmother had a strong bond, but could see the stress in 'Michael's' shoulders as he ran a hand over the back of his neck.

How long had he had to deal with problems like this? How young had he been when this all started, how much of his childhood was taken up with conversations like this in rooms painted a sickly hospital green?

"Sorry," Mike said turning to him, realising they had been neglecting Harvey for some time, all trace of 'Michael' now gone as he looked at his boss, he was the exhausted some what scared looking associate all over again, "When this one starts you just can't shut her up," he joked,

"It's nice to have some intelligent conversation for a change," Edith joked, gesturing to the nurses outside,

"Be nice," Mike teased, "it's not their fault you were blessed with me as a grandson, not everyone can be a genius."

Harvey laughed slightly and Edith locked her gaze on him taking in the way the lawyer stared unabashedly at her grandson,

'_Yes,' _she thought, _'You'll do nicely for my boy….but first a little chat.'_

Mike had told her years ago that he was gay and she had accepted it unquestionably, and promptly set about trying to fix him up with a 'hot orderly', to which Mike just cringed and flushed with embarrassment. She had been trying to find someone for Mike to settle down with for years, he needed someone in his life to take away the loneliness she knew he felt, but would never admit to, and she had the feeling that the impeccably dressed man in front of her might just be good enough.

"Speaking of being nice," she continued, "I promised Mrs. Jensen you'd stop in on her. You need to make it up to her, her granddaughter has barely stopped crying since she found out you were gay. I know she's only 8 but she had such a crush on you."

Mike froze in place and shot Harvey a frantic glance as Harvey looked up to meet his gaze, a quizzical but if Mike wasn't totally mistaken, hopeful, glint in his eye.

"Oh my," Edith said in mock sincerity as she put a hand to her mouth," he did know?"

Mike turned to face her so that Harvey couldn't see and gave a look which read only, '_You know perfectly well he didn't and don't think I don't know what you're doing.' _He was sure in some twisted way that Donna and his grandmother were related.

"He does now" Mike settled for, knowing that there really wasn't anything else to go with, "and with that I think I hear Mrs. Jensen calling,"

XXXX

"You're welcome," Edith said as she and Harvey were left alone in the room together,

"For what?" Harvey asked his mind still reeling over the revelation.

"For blowing Michael's little secret, your attraction to him is written all over your face and now you can make your move without fear that he won't reciprocate." she explained.

"Really?" Harvey asked, "you think he'd say yes." He had considered playing dumb and making out that he wasn't gay, but really who was he kidding, he'd only known Edith Ross for a half an hour but got the feeling that you didn't play dumb with her.

"Please," Edith smiled, "that shade of self conscious really doesn't go with your suit. Michael would be crazy to say no….what?" she asked at the look on Harvey's face.

"You haven't called him Mike since we got here, I'm not used to hearing him be called Michael," Harvey explained,

"Well, you don't like to be called Harv either do you?" Edith smiled, leaving Harvey wondering just how much Mike had discussed with her, "I don't call him Mike because it's not his name."

"Neither is Michael" came Mike's voice from the doorway causing them both to turn towards him, "Mrs. Jensen was sleeping," he said to explain his early return.

"It's the name your mother gave you," Edith answered, as Harvey began to feel uncomfortable, like he was intruding on something he was never meant to hear.

"No, it's the name you gave _him_," Mike replied, not looking at Harvey. He wasn't sure what he would find in Harvey's eyes, intrigue or disgust that Mike was yet again involving him in his soap opera life.

'_He chose to be here,' _Mike thought,

"Anyway Grammy," Mike said leaning in to kiss her on the forehead, "we really should get back to the office. I'll come back and see you properly later."

Edith relented knowing how uncomfortable Mike must be, she had already outed him to Harvey, that would be a big enough elephant in the room for them without bringing in her grandson's issues about his name. They would talk about it in private later.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ross," Harvey said as he buttoned up his suit and followed Mike to the door, a thousand questions on the tip of his tongue.

"Edith please," She smiled, "see you boys again soon."

XXXXX

It was an old cliché but Ray would definitely describe the silence as deafening as he drove the two lawyers back to the office, mentally taking note of every glance and interaction so he could relay back to Donna.

"It's just a ….." Mike started, to break the silence,

"I swear to God Mike, if you say its just a word one more time I will kick you out of this car and make you walk back to the office," Harvey said forcefully, his frustration at not knowing how to ask without it sounding like an order, tainting his words.

"It's just a name," Mike smirked slightly, not knowing why he said it because it **wasn't **just a name, that was the whole problem. "Ow! Mike yelped as Harvey punched him in the arm. "I didn't say it!"

"No, but its what you meant," Harvey said trying to add a caring tone to his voice so Mike would know it was ok to talk, but given the confused look in Mike's eye he got the feeling he had failed.

"It was my father's name…. but you probably guessed that," Mike finally relented about half way back, the silence choking him. He'd never get another chance to explain and he knew Harvey was curious even if he wouldn't say it. After all he was a reflection of him and who wants an associate that freaks out about his own name?

Harvey turned to look at Mike and melted at the sadness in his associates eyes, he was going to find caring a hell of a lot easier from now on.

"Everyone called him Michael," Mike explained, smiling slightly at the memory, "and I was Mikey,"

Harvey matched his smile as he edged slightly closer, he could just picture a little blonde boy in front of him beaming at the cute nickname.

"The first time anyone ever called me anything but that was at the wake," Mike added looking down fighting back tears, he couldn't take the sympathy in Harvey's eyes, it was breaking him not knowing if he could trust that it was real, "I completely freaked out."

Harvey bent his head down to meet Mike's eyes until he raised his head and looked at him again,

"A colleague of my dad's was talking to me, and I can see why he did it….. 'Mikey' was too playful for the occasion and 'Mike' was too grown up," Mike paused fully expecting Harvey to come back with something along the lines of 'Oh yeah, a shame he isn't now.' but Harvey just looked at him in silence. Mike was grateful, he needed to do this at his own pace.

"So he called me Michael," he carried on, " and I kinda flipped out. I didn't yell or scream or anything I just ran away. It was too much, everyone staring at me, I mean people always stare at me," he added tapping the side of his head to indicate why and Harvey frowned, " but I couldn't take it, I was out the door before anyone could stop me, I ran so far I had to get a bus home. Grammy was pissed… Since then, no-one but her has ever gotten an answer if they call me Michael and I only answer to her because she refuses to call me anything else."

Harvey swallowed slowly carefully choosing his next words, knowing his reaction to this would be crucial,

"I'm sorry," Mike said backing away as Harvey didn't respond, "you don't want to know all of this,"

Harvey saw the retreat and reached out for Mike's hand, not intending to clutch it so desperately but finding that he did all the same. He squeezed it slightly as he saw the shock in Mike's eyes and smiled gently to let him know it was ok to carry on…he didn't let go.

"I know it's stupid," Mike said tightening his grip slightly not sure this was real, "Don't hit me again ok?" he joked, Harvey's hand in his making him feel so much better already," but I know that it really _is_ just a name, but at the time it was too much. Michael is a man…a memory, that I can never live up to, Mikey is a little kid that grew up too fast and all that's left is me…..Mike…..whoever the hell that is."

Squeezing his hand tighter Harvey took a moment to truly take in Mike's words. He had no idea how confused the man before him had felt all his life, how many demons haunted him, but he was prepared to find out and against all his convictions about not caring, he wanted to.

Finally breaking his silence Harvey simply said, "Whoever you are Mike, Michael….. Mikey," he smiled at the cute name, earning him one back, "I'm there for all of you."

Mike felt a wave of relief wash over him at Harvey's simple words, they meant more than any long speech ever could, and showed hum that Harvey had really heard what he had to say. Smiling he turned his head to glance back out of the window, Harvey doing the same, both knowing they should let go. But instead, that's how they arrived at the office, each lawyer staring out of his own window, only connected to the world by the feel of their hands clasped together between them.

Ray just smiled, Donna was going to love today's story.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks again for the reviews and for sticking with this, will be back again as soon as I get a spare moment...moving takes forever!**

**Chapter 4 - Single**

"Grab your coat Rookie, we're out of here," Harvey said as he walked into the bull pen. It was a little after 9pm and they both had a stack of paperwork to do but he'd spent the rest of the day wringing his hands together trying to get the feel of Mike's touch out of his mind….it hadn't worked, so he figured he'd just bite the bullet and go for it.

"Is this the part where you take me out to the middle of the desert and no-one ever hears from me again?" Mike joked, knowing how secretive Harvey was, "I swear I won't tell anyone one you cared."

"Funny," Harvey said picking up a highlighter and throwing it at Mike's head, "but seriously I need a drink and its come to my attention today that you're not entirely the worst company in the world,"

"Wow, with a compliment like that how can a guy refuse?" Mike laughed grabbing his bag, "but don't think that I'm sleeping with you just because you buy me a drink,"

Harvey froze and fixed Mike with a panicked stare, he didn't want Mike to think that he was trying to use him.

Mike did the same but had an entirely different frame of mind, as far as he knew Harvey was straight and given his grandmother's little revelation that comment was bound to freak Harvey out.

"Wait," Mike stumbled, "I didn't mean it like that….we should probably 'have the talk though'," he added sitting back down knowing that they had to bring up the fact that he was gay at some point.

"Yeah we probably should," Harvey said relaxing, understanding what Mike's panic was about now, he though he was straight, "but I'm gonna need a drink first."

XXXXXX

"If I'd known you were such a cheap drunk I'd have kept the good stuff locked away," Harvey joked as he passed Mike another glass of his incredibly overpriced Scotch. After agonising over where to take Mike he'd decided on just heading back to his apartment, that way if Mike decided to take a swing when he came on to him there would at least be no witnesses to his failure.

Harvey had no idea what he was doing, not that he hadn't come on to people in the past, but with Mike it was so different. Who knew if he was even interested or if he was seeing someone? Harvey was probably making a complete fool of himself and Mike was getting drunk to hide his embarrassment.

"Not cheap," Mike mumbled, peaking out through heavy eyelids, "but you might recall that I skipped lunch….too busy being an emotional wreck and all.'

'_Mike you may want to shut up right about now,' _the very small part of him that was still mildly sober told him.

"God you are so drunk," Harvey laughed, choosing to focus on the here and now so he could get out what he wanted to say, the last thing he needed was a drunk and depressed Mike on his hands.

"I prefer inebriated," Mike corrected,

"Jesus kid," Harvey said taking a seat next to Mike, sitting far too close, his leg brushing against Mike's "did you swallow the dictionary or something, no one this drunk should be that eloquent,"

"Didn't swallow it," Mike said sitting up straight, using Harvey's knee to balance himself and boldly leaving his hand there, the heat coming through Harvey's jeans burning through him. "But I did read it once."

"Why?" Harvey asked, his head tilting to the side until it was almost resting on Mike's shoulder,

"I'd tell you but you'd get mad at me," Mike said turning his head to face Harvey, his lips almost brushing his forehead.

"I'll take that to mean that a certain douche ex-friend was involved," Harvey theorised,

"And you would be correct," Mike said, his hand inching further up Harvey's leg towards his hand which was sitting in his lap.

"So you and Trevor? " Harvey asked cautiously, not intending this to be the way he asked but the alcohol had loosened his tongue against his will.

"Oh so this is the way you want to start the gay talk you've been avoiding all night?" Mike joked relaxing further against Harvey, even though he knew it was crazy too.

"The 'gay' talk?" Harvey asked faking non-chalance, he knew exactly which talk Mike meant. The one where you tell your totally straight brother, friend….boss, the truth and hope to god that they don't freak out.

"Anyway," Mike continued, "the answer's no. Trevor's almost as straight as you and like you said a total douche. I saw the way he treated women I wasn't gonna get anywhere near that."

Harvey scoffed lightly at the fact that despite the fact that he was practically sitting in Mike's lap right now the kid still thought he was straight.

'_He is so not interested, he can't even feel the vibes,_' his head teased, which made him scowl.

"What?" Mike asked as he saw Harvey's expression change hoping that he hadn't overstepped the mark with their conversation.

"Nothing," Harvey replied, moving his hand further down towards Mike's, their fingertips brushing as Mike shut his eyes and tried to figure out if it was his imagination or if Harvey was really looking at him the way he was.

"So you're ... unattached," Harvey asked, instantly regretting how lame that sounded, he was trying to keep himself under control but just ended up sounding stupid.

"I think the cool kids call it 'single," Mike laughed, tipping his head back slowly with a smile, "but yeah I am …why"? he dared himself to ask.

Harvey's eyes locked on Mike's as he completely covered his hand with his own, he smiled as he saw Mike swallow hard, clearly as terrified as he was, but there was no denying the fact that Mike was interested. You didn't look at people that way if you weren't

'_Earth to Mike! What in the hell do you think you are doing…..he's you're ….mostly straight boss…..back away now!'_

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked trying to mask his disappointment as Mike stood up from the couch and was half way across the room before Harvey could finish the question.

"Saving my job," Mike said cryptically, suddenly feeling a lot more sober as he took in the sight of Harvey leaning slightly over the arm of his sofa. Hair slightly ruffled and lips wet from where he had taken a sip of scotch. "I gotta go,"

"Mike wait!" Harvey called as he followed him to the kitchen where Mike was putting on his shoes. _"_You don't have to go anywhere," Now that he knew that Mike was gay, single and from what he could tell completely in to him, he wasn't going to miss his chance.

Mike was leaning down to tie his shoes and just saw Harvey's legs coming towards him before feeling a hand on his shoulder_._

'_Seriously,_' Mike thought, as Harvey's mid section loomed in front of him _'Could this angle be any worse for my will power.'_

Mike stood up abruptly to resist temptation and felt himself wobble a little so put his hands back against the counter to steady himself. Harvey's hand on his shoulder moved down to half way down his arm and his other arm came around his back to hold him place. Mike looked up at Harvey trying to gauge his reaction now that he was practically trapped between his boss and the kitchen counter.

Harvey stared back into his eyes and stepped closer, his breath warm against Mike's skin.

"Ok well thanks," Mike said, half heartedly trying to extricate himself "I'll just get going then."

"Mike," Harvey whispered, gently increasing the pressure on Mike's body, "don't go home."

"Harvey, this is a bad idea. Look I know what my grandmother told you earlier and maybe it's gotten you a little confused but we can't do this. You're drunk and when you sober up you're gonna realise that this isn't what you want" Mike bit his lip to stop himself from kissing Harvey and having his way with him right there. He had to remind himself that this was the alcohol talking and that Harvey would be as straight as ever in the morning.

"It's ok Mike, …..I'm gay...and not nearly as drunk as you think I am ," Harvey smiled, knowing that Mike was trying to apologise for 'confusing' Harvey,

"What?" Mike asked, relaxing into his touch momentarily forgetting that whether or not Harvey was gay was not the only issue. "I….."

Mike didn't manage to get another word out before Harvey wrapped his arms completely around him and captured his mouth in a kiss. If Mike had been in any doubt as to whether Harvey was gay the taste of his lips on his and the feel of Harvey pressing against him would certainly drive that point home.

For a second Mike didn't know what to do, he stood caught between Harvey and the counter, his arms out wide and Harvey pressing his lips gently against him.

Harvey pulled away with a smile, "I see you need some more convincing,". He dipped his head and ran his tongue against Mike's lips, both of his hands trailing slowly along Mike's waist before travelling south, revelling in the feel of what they found.

Mike's head snapped back and his hands gripped the counter to steady himself as he felt Harvey touch him in a way he had only ever dreamed about.

"Believe me now?" Harvey whispered in Mike's ear, before trailing kisses down Mike's neck.

"Never doubted you for a second, "Mike said pulling Harvey's head down to meet his, his fist full of hair as he held the back of his neck, his other hand travelling down to cup Harvey's ass.

'_God,. What the hell am I doing?_' Mike's mind screamed as Harvey picked him up and rested him on the counter, his brown eyes looking into his.

"_I have no idea but would you just shut up and enjoy it,_'

Harvey pulled Mike forward until he was snug against his waist, his legs wrapped around him and splayed his hands out over his back. Mike bent his head down and dipped his tongue into Harvey's mouth and smiled as it elicited a soft moan from the usually so stoic man.

Harvey bit down gently on Mike's lip before pulling back and whispering, "Let's take this somewhere else,"

Taking Mike's hand he led him to his room, the brief pause in their activities enough to allow reality to seep in.

''_I hope you enjoy yourself Harvey, because you know you're going to regret this in the morning,'_

Looking back at Mike trailing behind him, his tie pulled to one side and hair ruffled more than ever, Harvey banished those thoughts to the back of his mind. Pushing Mike down on the bed, he straddled him and took a good long look before kissing him deeply.

To hell with tomorrow, he wanted Mike right now.

A/N - Just a quick note to say that the boys won't really getting any more adventurous than this, I haven't written slash before and I'm still getting into the swing of things


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Mistake**

Mike stretched out in Harvey's bed as the sun came in through the window, in typical chick flick style he had a minor panic attack when he realised that the bed was empty.

'_It's __**his **__place Mike, he won't have gone far'_

Pulling on Harvey's shirt, because even though his was right next to it wearing Harvey's felt so much sexier, he walked into the kitchen to find Harvey sitting at the counter fully dressed.

'_Not quite what I had in mind' _Mike sighed, panic starting to set in again. _'Who gets fully dressed the morning after great sex and sits in the kitchen by themself?'_

"Morning," Mike said, wrapping his arms around Harvey from behind, his fears becoming reality as Harvey tensed and fixed him a sad smile.

"Seriously," Mike said running a hand through his hair, noticing the look in Harvey's eyes as he stared at the half naked Mike before him, "you're **that **guy?"

"What guy?" Harvey said walking to the other side of the counter, needing the physical barrier between them so he could keep his resolve.

"The guy that no matter how many times he's asked if he really wants this and told that he can change his mind before things gets serious, goes ahead anyway and freaks out the morning after."

"Don't say it like that," Harvey said feeling guilty but convinced he was doing the right thing for Mike,

"Like what?" Mike asked still angry,

"The Morning After, it makes it sound so …." Harvey paused trying to think of the right word.

"What," Mike asked, unable to believe that Harvey had truly been offended by his words, he was the one that was backing out, "seedy…you would know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harvey asked insulted,

"Well I'm hardly your first mistake now am I?" Mike explained, the word tasting bitter on his tongue and sending a wave of guilt through Harvey.

"You're not a m….."Harvey started but was cut off as Mike walked away from him, "Mike wait, listen to me" he called as he followed him to the bedroom.

"Listening to you is what got us into this mess," Mike said as he brushed past him having hastily pulled on his clothes.

"Under the counter," was Harvey's only response as Mike looked for his shoes,

'_You're supposed to be stopping him from leaving…..explain what this is really about…you know he's got the wrong idea.'_

"Goodbye Harvey," Mike said as he shut the door behind him, Harvey racing to catch up, he'd been lost in his head as Mike did his shoes and hadn't realised he was so close to leaving. Feeling the air rush past his face as the door slammed he bowed his head before looking around the empty condo.

'_Well shit, you've gone and done it now.'_

_XXXXXX_

"What did you do to him?" Donna demanded as she barged into Harvey's office,

"I don't know what you're talking about….." Harvey started on autopilot, "ok fine….Go." he added knowing that Donna knew and that he was in for it.

"Ok, so I have two theories, either you took him home, came onto him and he blew you off, or, you took him home, came on to him and he blew your mind..."

"Ok thank you I got it," Harvey cut in, not needing a reminder of the night before,

"So the second option then?" Donna smirked taking a seat, "Good boy,"

Harvey cocked an eyebrow at the use of his phrase and prepared himself for the rest,

"So, fill me in….but the PG version please, it's only 9am I don't think I can take the X rated version this early…but seriously was it hot….It was, wasn't it?"

"You gonna let me tell you or not," Harvey asked tensely, visions of the previous night causing his heart to race.

Donna moved her hand across her mouth in a lock and key motion, all joking aside, she knew Harvey had to get this out.

"It was great," Harvey sighed, "I mean really….just amazing,"

Donna smiled, Harvey wasn't one to talk about his conquests any more than he was his feelings so she knew what high praise this was.

"And then I ruined everything," Harvey explained, "I woke up that morning, watched him sleep and realised how bad I really am for him. He's already lost so much in his life, he needs something stable, someone who can give him the love that he needs …..I don't do that Donna….I can't be that for him. "

"Why not?" Donna challenged, "You don't sleep with your associates or hire fake lawyers either but you crossed both those boundaries easily enough."

Harvey leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face, he knew Donna wouldn't let him off that easily.

"Harvey Specter has never come across a challenge he couldn't face head on and if I know him he won't let one Mike Ross slip away so easily either….I know you're scared," she said, giving him a sympathetic look, "but Mike knows who you are, and he went there anyway. Given everything he's lived through, I think he knows better than anyone that you can't let something you want pass you by, life's too short."

"I know all that Donna," Harvey said, "but you didn't see the look in his eye, he was so disappointed. I don't want to be the cause of that again. You know me, I've ruined every relationship I've had without even meaning to. I don't want to see him hurt again."

"Then I suggest never looking at him again because I saw him this morning and he looked like shit,"

Harvey held his back against his chair and sighed, before getting out of his chair and straightening out his suit, Donna was right, being with Mike could hurt them both, Harvey _could_ disappoint him again, _could_ ruin anything…..but then again, he _could_ do this right.

He could…

_XXXXX_

"Mike, I need to see you in my office now," Harvey said, hands in his pockets to hide his nerves.

"Your wish is my command," Mike responded sarcastically as he followed along behind him, silently cursing himself for still being so 'obedient.'

"We need to talk," Harvey began as he shut the door,

"Really?" Mike asked, "you're gonna give me the it's not you its me speech too…..I thought you'd be more original than that."

"Would you just let me finish?" Harvey snapped, his tone silencing Mike, he had never heard the other man sound so desperate.

"Mike, _you're _not the mistake…I am," Harvey said strongly after a brief pause "I'm not right for you, you deserve so much more than me, someone who's not gonna screw things up. I shouldn't have let last night happen but only because I know I'll never be able to give you what you need, what you deserve."

Harvey had agonised all day over the fact that Mike thought he was a mistake, he had never wanted to have Mike think anything like that…..just another thing that Harvey had gotten wrong.

"Are you kidding me?" Mike asked softly, unable to believe that Harvey Specter of all people could ever think he wasn't good enough for someone. Mike put a hand under Harvey's chin and pulled his face up to his. "you're everything I've ever wanted Harvey."

"Right now I am, but when I screw up….."

"I'll know you're human," Mike smiled, "we can take this slow Harvey, just don't give up before we start."

Harvey smiled back, maybe he could do this, Mike was clearly willing to try, he put his hand to Mike's cheek causing him to step back and motion his head towards the glass walls.

"Right," Harvey smiled stepping back himself going back into lawyer mode, "now _that_ _would_ be a mistake," he smiled. "See you at my place later? "he asked hopefully as Mike came to stand next him behind the desk, his hand brushing against his slightly.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Mike smiled, turning to look out the window so passers by wouldn't see the smile he couldn't hide.

"To start with," Harvey smiled,


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Well here it is, the last chapter. Thanks to all who read it, there may well be the sequal I mentioned but I officially started moving house today so I probably won't be around for a while. Thanks again for all who reviewed x**

**Chapter 6 - Home**

Mike and Harvey had been dating, secretly of course, for about 2 months now, and things were going smoothly despite Harvey's early reservations.

He was finding that he was a much better boyfriend than he had ever thought he could be, and Mike was everything he knew he would be, eager, sappy and just pretty great in general.

"I'm all done here," Harvey said, standing up from his office chair, smiling at the sight of Mike sprawled out on the couch, his familiarity was going to give them away.

"Well isn't it nice to be the boss?" Mike asked playfully stifling a yawn, "I've got another couple of hours left….no having fun without me" he whispered,

"I wouldn't dare," Harvey smiled, leaning in close enough to feel the heat from Mike's skin but still agonisingly far away.

'_No relationship in the office,_' he reminded himself of the golden rule,

He passed Mike a file from the desk as an excuse to brush his hand over his and gave him a sly wink that had Mike biting his lip.

"I'm gonna get you," Mike mouthed as Harvey teased him,

"I'll look forward to it," Harvey smiled, as he walked back to his chair and slipped on his jacket.

Donna just smiled as she took in the display, the two lawyers were not nearly as subtle as they thought they were.

"Right, well then I'll see you at home." Harvey said as he walked to the door, causing both Donna and Mike to look at him with a start.

"What?" he asked, turning back to Mike as he saw Donna's expression.

"You said home," Mike said almost breathless, hoping it meant what he thought it did,

"I meant my place" Harvey covered,

"That's not what you _said_," Mike taunted, "a lawyer has to choose his words carefully,"

"Yeah yeah whatever," Harvey brushed him off casually, "it's just a word." he teased using Mike's catchphrase against him.

"I think I like it," Mike beamed,

"Get back to work and hurry your ass back there then," Harvey ordered, "I'm not waiting all night."

"Yes sir," Mike mocked saluted as Harvey walked down the hall, he exchanged a look with Donna and could see in her eyes she knew more than she letting on and made a note to ask her about it some time later, but for now he was going to bury his head in his files and get out of there as soon as he could.

XXXXX

'Home?' Harvey read the text from Donna as Ray drove him to that very place, 'are you trying to give the game away?'

'Give me a break, I was excited,' Harvey texted back,

'I could tell,' came Donna's reply with a winking face,

'Grow up,' Harvey smiled as he typed the words,

'Is that what you tell Mike?' she teased, 'I bet he loves it when you get all stern….'

'I'm not above firing you, you know.' Harvey wrote back shaking his head,

'You tell yourself that,' Donna texted back from her desk, 'now if you'll excuse me, phase 2 of Mission: Harvey and Mike sitting in a tree….is about to commence.'

Harvey read the message a few times before putting his phone away and smiled, Donna was a little crazy sometimes but as long as she stayed on his side he didn't mind.

XXXXX

"Harvey asked me to give you something," Donna said as she walked up to Mike,

"No offence Donna, but you're not really my type and I'm pretty sure we're not allowed to do things like that at the office," Mike said highlighter cap in the corner of his mouth as he stood at Harvey's desk.

"Smart ass," she smiled, leaning over to get a view of it, before furrowing her brow in mock disapproval.

"I'll have you know I have a great ass thank you very much," Mike defended.

"Oh believe me I know, Harvey has told me all about it in vivid detail…..my fantasies thank you." she teased,

"Does it make me seem weak to admit I'm a little scared right now?" Mike asked,

"Oh puppy," she said handing him a small box, "you should always be scared of me."

"A box, oh Harvey you shouldn't have," Mike teased holding his hand to his chest in mock adoration.

"Open it before I take it back," Donna commanded,

"A key to his liquor cabinet?" Mike asked holding the object in the palm of his hand, his heart beating hard against his chest as he thought about what it really was.

"Try again," Donna called as she sat back at her desk.

Gathering up his bags and putting his files in a neat pile he smiled,

"Hey Donna," he said almost bouncing as he passed her desk, "I think I'm going _home _early tonight."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled, 'go get him kid,'

XXXXXX

"Honey I'm home," Mike called as him let himself into the condo with _his _key.

'_God that sounds good!'_

"Harvey?" he called as he looked around the darkened room, walking towards the bedroom thinking maybe he had come home too late after all.

"You took your time," Harvey's voice came from behind him as he stood at the foot of the bed, the room lit only by the light from the hallway.

Harvey slipped his hand around Mike's waist before moving up his chest to remove his jacket, that's when Mike realised that Harvey was wearing considerably less clothes than he was. "Had a little trouble with the key," he smirked turning to face Harvey.

'_Ok, really a lot less clothes than me' _he thought as Harvey stood there in nothing but a smile.

"Well don't worry," Harvey said planting small kisses down Mike's neck as he pushed him into a sitting position on the bed, "you'll have plenty of time to get used to how it works."

"Good to know," Mike smiled as he pulled his tie over his head in a slow and steady motion, he knew it drove Harvey crazy.

"Jesus kid," he breathed out as Mike reached out to put his hands on his waist,

"Not a kid" Mike smiled against the skin of Harvey's hip, making him glad that Mike was a grown man.

Harvey's hand moved to Mike's shirt and made short work of the buttons, reluctantly Mike stood up to allow Harvey to remove it from his shoulders.

Putting a hand on either side of Mike's face Harvey smiled as the light from the hallway caught Mike's eyes,

"Welcome home Mike," he smiled against his lips.

"Home," Mike repeated, pulling Harvey's chest again his, "Yeah…..I definitely like that word."

**The end**


End file.
